The manner and conditions in which a driver operates a vehicle affects the likelihood that the vehicle will become damaged or that the driver will be injured. For example, overly aggressive driving maneuvers may limit the driver's ability to maintain control of the vehicle, especially during poor weather conditions and heavy traffic.